yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 25: The Two Sides of Kodi...Literary
DRAGON.BALL.full.199087.jpg|Jackie and Kodi 11:04:12 PM Axel Alexander: Sitting on the edge of an building was an young man of average height with a lean, muscular physique, which, over the course of time, has become heavily marred with scars. He had medium-length black hair that has now grown to shoulder-length, brown eyes, and his skin is somewhat tan. Also an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. As the male looked up into the sky he chuckled before speaking " Man this has been one year for me..." It was the oldest Serizawa himself Jackie Serizawa! He pulled out his phone and began to look through his contact list it seemed Kodi hasn't reached him ever since their "Moment" In the shrines. Knowing how she was Jackie scratched the back of his head before agreeing that he was going to find her and knowing her like the back of his hand he knew there would be only one place she could be right now. " Standing on his two feet Jackie would began leaping from building to building before reaching the underground fight club, making his way inside he looked around for his blonde haired friend. " Kodi." 1:49:28 AM ✟One Eye'd Shark✟: Kodi was recooperating from the sudden incident.. not having no right arm... and her right eye.. no longer in use... she would be on her feet.. watching one of the matches of the underground fight club... Her piercing calm oceanic blue eyes... would glistened against the light.. while she would take a hit of her pipe... Nathan would mend to her wounds.. while Ueta would be out...The flamboyant man looked at her worried like.."You seem so calm...." The blonde adverted eyes toward Nathan.. while pulling her pipe from her lips. while she spoke calmly as her father did, which made the broad man rather worriedsome.. being a calm Torabassu is rather a dangerous person.."I'm perfectly fine.. Nathan Do not worry about me." Cody would soon step infront of Jackie.. He would tower over the male.."Who the hell are you.." Cocking an eyebrow just like the blonde female... as Kodi heard her tall counterpart.. she soon made her way.. wearing her usual attire.. when she is not out.. black tights and a black muscle shirt... along with her hair being up in a high ponytail.Thus she noticed it was Jackie.. rolling her eyes as she groaned.."Let him in. Hes no enemy." The tall blonde male nodded before eyeing Jackie while he soon made his way toward the match to watch..Bring her gaze toward the male that came within her Fight Club.. she groaned while scoffing.."Well.. what brings you here..? Hm? didn't you have other things to attend to Cancer Boy?" She would lean on a post while taking a puff out of her pipe awaiting for him to answer. 7:36:15 AM Axel Alexander: Once Cody stepped over him Jackie grew an weird facial expression on who the hell was this? As he heard Kodi Voice that he could come in Jackie moved from Cody and moved towards Kodi and once he did he was literary shocked, what the hell happened to her? He stood quite for an second before saying something finally. " What the hell! Who did this to you! and dont give me no it aint no of my damn business speech I want a name." Jackie stood firm in front of Kodi his stance was much different he wasn't here to fight anyone he was just shocked at what he just seen, but Jackie had to give it to her Kodi was the toughest bitch he knew even with one arm and one eye she was still the same Kodi she grew which Jackie gave her credit for. She wasn't like when she lost her leg to Kin she wasn't depressed he could see it in her eyes that she was more angry he could see the rage inside her that she was more upset than anything else. He sat down next to her awaiting for her answer hoping she would tell him who did this to her for he could give help Kodi beat that son of a bitch to next month. 8:17:24 AM A Barracuda's Self Torturing: Tilting her head still having a stern look on her face as Jackie stood quiet for a moment until he broke the ice.." What the hell! Who did this to you! and dont give me no it aint no of my damn business speech I want a name." The blonde shook her head,, as well as chuckling under her breath... while she looked up at the young man with her left eye.. giving him a snicker.."Always worrying, It's no bigs Cancer Boy. Just a spat betwee Lovers and Friends.. Lost an arm and a eye but Alls well that ends well..Don't ya think?" Her eyes glistened with fury.. yet still keeping a calm attitude.. her whole demeanor was so calm that it was chilling... "Heh.." Looking at her bandage right nub.."It's not so bad. Makes more edges on my Journey,Though Cancer boy.. you haven't answered my question why are you here? I hoping you weren't coming here for a place to live, Cuz I got no room with chubs here. And besides don't you got some children to save?" Cody leaned on the post eyeing the two as he gritted his serated teeth as well.. Thus him being a member of Shark Physiology... Nathan soon patted his shoulder."Ah Ah Ah, Don't worry boo boo cakes.. Jesus you've been having those prison fevers hm?" The flamboyant man giggled as Cody would cackle."Yeah Nathan, you probaly right.. I just, god.. shes lucky shes a tough bitch or I'd outta do something.. But, Eh I tried right.." Nathan only nodded an pinched his cheek while walking away.. Though Kodi adverted her eyes dramtically.."It seems.. from your aura.. that you are rather melancholic..? So whats up with the Serizawa today hm?" She awaited for her answer as she took a hit from her pipe. 2:39:30 PM Axel Alexander: Hearing her speak Jackie scarcthed the back of his head before saying " Can we speak alone? You know without Heavy D behind us?" Jackie said towards Cody he could feel him watching him and Kodi and frankly he felt it was none of his bussiness. If Kodi would listen and Cody would leave the room Jackie would close the door behind them before taking a seat next to the blonde hair girl " You know why everytime I see you your'll getting your ass beat." Jackie said chuckling even though he knew she wouldnt get the joke and scrowl at him Jackie would laugh anyway before finnaly speaking, " I came because Im leaving the city to train for the Sector games and to be honset I wanted you to leave with me, Til it started I know I know the letter you left me but I still felt something that night, and I know your prob did but your too prideful to admit it." Jackie scarcthed his head a bit he was trying to have a nice convo with her he wanted her to use this weakness of lossing her limbs as a strength he wanted her to feel whole again. " And I dont want an exuse for when we fight again...Sharkesha..Haha" 10:12:41 PM Indifferent: "Yeah, I have a heavy D alright..." He laughed as he walked out of the club ,going into his own bedroom seeing that the unfamiliar male that wanted to speak to her alone.. While her Counterpart left.. she soon turned her head toward Jackie hearing " You know why everytime I see you your'll getting your ass beat."Kodi blinked only to have laughed at his comment.."Seems like it.. but I'm still trying.Cancer boy" While after they laughed for a bit her eyes sooned turned rather dark after Jackie told her " I came because Im leaving the city to train for the Sector games and to be honset I wanted you to leave with me, Til it started I know I know the letter you left me but I still felt something that night, and I know your prob did but your too prideful to admit it." The blonde looked around as she didn't want the others to hear.."Omg. Shut up about that night. Yeah I felt something, Took awhile but y'know. And Sector Games eh?.., And come with you ? As if.. I have to train as well then that settles it.. Though I'll see you at the Sector Games Serizawa. Hopefully I'd see after the battle hm?" She punched his shoulder rather roughly with her capable hand while smirking at him.. her oceanic eyes had a calm tint to it.. while giving him that peaceful like smirk.. it felt rather venomous to others..Though Jackie would always surpass that and piss her off.. But The females personality was rather off. Jackie smirked hearing her speak to him even speaking about that night they shared in the shrines it was funny because he knew Kodi didn't like brining things up. Feeling her punch Jackie would grab on to her hand which was in the form of an fist as he looked at the shark smirking at him " Something told me you would reject my offer, Oh well" Still holding on to her hand Jackie smirked as he would pull Kodi towards him a bit before speaking " Im not going to change your mind but I do want you to be safe for I can beat your ass my damn self." And Once he spoke he would tug Kodi to the point where his lips would touch hers pressing his lips against his rival, if she wouldn't push away Jackie would tilt his head slightly to the right as he would hold the hips of Kodi exploring her mouth with his own tongue, their kiss would last a whole min before Jackie would lean away slowly pulling back her bottom lip a bit as he leaned from the kiss. ( tumblr_ncd9isQPJN1th192no1_500.gif )If she would notice their would be an large chain wrapped around her neck it was so long that it reached the ground he smiled as he used his free hand to cuff her soft cheek gazing into his rival's eyes as he spoke " I know you can get past this, Because I know that your more dangerous when you have nothing bothering you. I want you to promise me that when you get stronger you will beat whoever ass that did this to you and then come find me for we can have our little match... I'll see you in the Sector games..Sharessha....Heh. Be well and Be safe." As Jackie spoke his body began to become almost like an shallow image his body turning into air itself before leaving his rival alone in the fight club. 8:37:47 PM Effy Stonem: " Something told me you would reject my offer, Oh well" She raised her right eyebrow.. as he grabbed onto her fist,giving him a smugged look.. he pulled her toward him.. while Jackie began to speak to her.. while Kodi began to roll her eyes.. " Im not going to change your mind but I do want you to be safe for I can beat your ass my damn self." with that said.. he tugged the shark like female to the point there lips pressed against one another... Staying there for a moment, her left eye twitched before Kodi would push him away with her left hand thus noticing a black like chain wrapped around her neck.. "Tch I like to see you try Cancer boy.This time we go against one another.. its gonna be one on one.. You can count on that... Though ..." She place down the chain on a nearby table as she side.. while laughing a bit.. "You are not so fancy on your footwork... if you want before you know.. go off to your training. Maybe you should come for me with training I kinda.. know a guy.. which is why.. I'm not as abrasive as I was before.. Though don't be mouthy hes pretty ancient and all knowing.. Pretty swell for a Master of Toke n Fist.. and You do need more training on your hand to hand combat.. Smokey the fag..So before you leave.. its eitheir a yes or no.. So answer whatever you wish." she placed her pipe in her mouth once more taking a hit.. as she awaited for the answer while she spoke once more.."And.. We are not together.. Don't hold my hand in public and all that rubbish..and.. if you say yes.." Rolling her eyes an groaning.."Theres a room by Chubs and Cody's room, if you want.." Scoffing while she continued to hit her pipe.. inhaling her smoke as she was finished talking. 9:11:29 PM Jackie: As Kodi pushed Jackie back after their kiss Jackie smirked hearing her offer speaking about an master of her's, And to be fair Jackie was actually thinking about accepting. It's been a while since he had an master since Amit but now he thinks it would be time to learn from someone new. Jackie scratched his head a bit before nodding, " Alright I'll take that offer just to make sure you don't hurt yourself you know.." Jackie said with his sly smirk forming on his face, as she spoke about them not being together Jackie spoke " Well hard to tell with you kissing me back, but don't worry I'll hold that hand of yours in private or whenever you try to sneak a hit on me. Jackie took her pipe before she took another pull as he placed it in his mouth using his smoke ability to light it, taking in all the fumes Jackie inhaled all of it before saying " When do we start? 9:33:18 PM Kodi: " Alright I'll take that offer just to make sure you don't hurt yourself you know.." Sighs as she groaned rolling her eyes as he said that statement.."God I hope Cody doesn't whoop your ass, with your lame pick-up lines..." She laughed shaking her head while stretching her back, hearing it pop.. while hearing his response from her not together statement... " Well hard to tell with you kissing me back, but don't worry I'll hold that hand of yours in private or whenever you try to sneak a hit on me." He would take her pipe.. hitting it while she cocked an eyebrow.."Yeah hitting on you, TCH. As if.. Smokey the fag. You will be holding your own two hands in your own damn room." While she would would walk forth.. toward the rooms.. along with grabbing her new chain.. she would trail the male toward his new room.. She would see Cody leaning against his door..He was about to complain about Jackie until he saw her right behind him.." Trainee, Cody Trainee.." The tall broad male would grunt while glaring at the Serizawa before speaking to Kodi.."Well, as long as its training an hes not mooching off of us I'm good.. Nice to meet ya squirt,Names Cody just stay out my way and were good here.." The male opened an slammed his door after he made his way into his own room.. Kodi cleared her throat while opening his room, it was rather a neat guest room... "Now Training begins tommorrow.. you will be up at 6 in the fucking mornin if your not up then, I will have Nathan throw his dirty thongs on your face.. So get up Cancer boy." She smacked his back hard before retreating toward her own room ... only to slam it shut when she went inside."Welp looks like youll have your hands full Master Cannabis.".. With that she layed in bed, in her thoughts before shutting her eyes to sleep. Category:Ark 23 Category:Serizawa's Training for Sector Games